<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust me by nothfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039760">Trust me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan'>nothfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Gil Arroyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Bright takes a little involuntarily trip with Gil. Pouting ensues.</p><p>Note, is it just me or does Malcolm have the worse hair cut in the history of TV 😬 So I needed to get this out of my system 🤣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm sat in the front seat of Gil’s Le Mans trying not to sulk. </p><p>“This really isn’t necessary Gil,”<br/>
“Trust me kid, it really is. You’ll thank me later, I promise.” Gil said with an amused chuckle as he pulled up and parked the car. He went around to Malcolm side and had to literally drag him out of the car.</p><p>“Behave,” he warned as he pushed the door open and hauled the reluctant young man inside the building.</p><p>“I know it’s asking a lot, but can you do anything about this Adam? He said with a gesture towards Malcolm.</p><p>As he was guided to sit in a chair Malcolm crossed his arms and pouted,</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with my hair!” He whined.</p><p>Gil patted his kid on the shoulder, “Just trust me,” then he nodded at his favourite barber to work his magic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>